The joys of England
by StormyFlame
Summary: The bladebreakers and a few friends decide on a holiday to England. Romance flies, they visit the sights and cause a lot of trouble as they go along. And what happens when Tyson and Kai are caught doing something they shouldn’t in the mall’s fitting rooms
1. Thorpe park

**SF: **Yay a fic with a theme park lol. Hope you all like it and its randomness. Please R&R tell me if its good : 3 The theme park they go to, is one over here in England called Thorpe park, you might have heard of it? Well on with the fic : )

**Warnings: **May contain swearing, ooc ness, randomness, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters. Or the theme park, and most other things in life hehe.

**Pairings: **TyKa, (Kai is uke) and there's hints of MaRe.

**Summary: **The bladebreakers and a few friends decide on a holiday to England. Romance flies, they visit the sights and cause a lot of trouble as they go along. But what happens when Tyson and Kai are caught doing something they shouldn't in the mall's fitting rooms? TyKa

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

Tyson, Max and the girls – 17

Kai and Rei – 18

"TY, Were leaving!" kai called to his lover from outside their shared hotel room. It was early October near Halloween and Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei, Hillary, Emily, Matilda and Mariah had decided they needed a holiday, so they took a flight to England and booked a fancy hotel to stay at.

Tyson, Kai, Max and Rei shared a room with two bedrooms whilst all the girls shared a room with two bedrooms. "Man, it's a shame Kenny couldn't come. He would have liked this trip." Tyson complained once he came out.

"Ha, I'm sure he made up the reason that he had too much work, because he didn't want to put up with your noisy ass!" Kai replied smirking. "Heey, Kai! Don't be mean. I'm sure Kenny really was busy." Tyson sulked to his older lover, grabbing hold of Kai's hand with his own. "Yeah he was really. But you're still a noisy baka!" Kai told the bluenett, leaning up and kissing him softly.

"But I'm your noisy baka hehe." "Sure are!" Kai paused for a minute looking up at Tyson. "I'm still ticked off that you're taller than me now, a few years ago I was taller!" kai sulked pouting. Tyson smirked at his lover "Well what can I say. Besides I'm only about three centimetres taller than you." Tyson replied.

"And you're always on top!" Kai complained. "Yeah but you and I both love it. I especially love the way you scream my name!" Tyson replied winking. Kai turned bright red but agreed anyway. Once the two bladers got outside they were met by the faces of the other bladers. "Finally! We were going to go up there and drag you two out!" Max complained laughing. "Don't blame me, blame Ty here!" Kai replied pointing to his boyfriend.

Tyson swatted Kai on the shoulder playfully then attempted to get into the awaiting cab. He, Kai, Max and Rei went in a cab, the girls went in the other. It was 10:00am and the bladers were on their way to Thorpe Park, a well known theme park in England. "Dude! I'm so tired. But I can't wait for the theme park, bring on the rides!" Tyson said yawning cutely. He leaned against Kai then leaned down slightly to lick the older boy's lips playfully.

Kai rolled his eyes and put his arm around Tyson's waist leaning his head on the boy's shoulder. "I can't wait either I think I'll actually like this trip!" Rei told them. "I can sit next to you on the rides Rei so Tyson and Kai can go together." Max included. Tyson grinned and gave him the thumbs up. In the other cab the girls were having a conversation on their trip. "This is going to be such a good trip, I love theme parks!" Matilda said.

"Yeah me too, we need to go on that new ride, Stealth!" Mariah included. "We also need to hit the mall whilst were here. It's a shame we can't go to the beach though!" Hillary added into the conversation. "Of course we can't its early October hehe." Emily told them. The girls nodded their heads but agreed to go shopping. "The boys really annoy me. They want to do the oddest things all the time! They only do what they want, they never come with us shopping or anything.

They could always come even if it's to hold our bags or muck around or something, haha." Hillary complained giggling. Mariah burst out laughing in agreement. "The boys are cute in a weird way though, like Tyson and Kai, those two are great together. Tyson has opened Kai up so much its sweet!" Emily said. "Yeah it is sweet. They trust each other so much I wonder if Tyson or Kai will ever propose.

Kai is so infatuated with him." Hillary said. "Aww that would be so sweet, I love weddings and the fact that two lovers are brought closer." Mariah cooed. "But Tyson's too young!" Hillary included. "Not if he gets parental consent." Emily said. "Wow!" Hillary replied. "That is cool. So who's sitting next to whom on the rides?" Matilda asked. "Erm… well it can be me and Mariah, and you and Emily!" Hillary told the pink haired girl.

Once the bladers arrived, they got out the cab, well Max and Rei had to wake Tyson AND Kai first, which thankfully didn't take too long. "Wow look at that place, it looks good already!" Tyson said as he gazed to the massive rides that could be seen over the gates. Kai went over and paid for everyone's tickets as he was the main founder of their trip. "Thank you Kai!" the other bladers praised.

They wouldn't have been able to go on the trip if it weren't for Kai. Once the bladers walked through the gates they stopped in amazement. "Wow, have you ever seen such a cool place?" Kai asked in a very un–Kai like way. "Well I've been to some wicked theme parks before, but this one looks good." Tyson replied as they watched the roller coasters zip round doing loops and sharp dives.

"O.k lets split up and meet up later. Meet at the pizza hut at 7:30pm then we can spend the last few hours going around the park together!" Kai told them. They all agreed then the girls walked off leaving Max, Rei, Kai and Tyson together. "YES! Let's go!" Tyson shouted then ran towards the other end of the bridge. Kai rolled his eyes then chased his lover, Rei and Max following.

They four boys shot past the girls laughing and trying to push each other over. Hillary rolled her eyes, "They're so immature at times, though it is funny!" Mariah said grinning. Rei was like her brother. If he was happy, so was she. The other girls agreed with her. "What the heck, were here to have fun, nothing is stopping us being immature and hyper as well!" Matilda stated, the other girls giggled then ran down the bridge just as the boys had a little earlier.

When the boys were in the actual park, they put their things that they didn't want lost or to get wet, in a locker. They then started walking towards one of the bigger rides called colossus. "It's supposed to be the world's first ten loop roller coaster hehe!" Tyson read from the leaflet. He looked to his right, "FOOD, guys I'll be right back!" Tyson shouted running towards the food counter.

Max and Rei bent over laughing whilst Kai rolled his eyes smiling. "You're such a pig, you know that? It's surprising you're not fat!" Kai told his lover. Tyson carried over a jumbo size hot dog and large fries. "Kai!" Tyson whined "Quit being such a sourpuss, you know I like my food." He argued. "Ty just hurry it up buddy, we want to go on the rides!" Max asked, taking a chip of Tyson and laughing.

Tyson put the hot dog in his mouth, only to have Kai reach up and bite the other end. "Heeey!" Tyson complained with his mouth full. Kai smirked then winked at the navy haired teen. Once Tyson was finished, the bladebreakers continued walking to the ride colossus. "Wow look at that. It even goes under this bridge. It makes it look like it's going under ground, cool!" Tyson said, amazed in the ride.

"Yeah it does look pretty cool. I can't wait till it gets dark here, it must be so fun!" Rei added. They got to the ride then had to queue up, but not for long as most people were probably at school or busy. "Kai lover, can we sit at the front please, please?" Tyson asked Kai, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Hn, I guess." Kai replied. "Yes!" Tyson cried leaning down to kiss Kai on the cheek. Kai wound his arms around Tyson's waist, licking up the side of the boy's neck. "Hmm, don't stop." Tyson moaned. Kai continued to make circle motions on Tyson's neck with his tongue.

He then began to lightly graze his teeth over Tyson's tanned skin, still licking and earning moans of pleasure from his lover. "Hey would you two get a room, please?" Max asked, well more ordered the two teens making out. "Sorry Max, he's just so god damn irresistible!" Kai stated kissing Tyson's lips, and lingering there for a second. When the bladers got on the ride it was Tyson and Kai at the front, Max and Rei were behind them.

Tyson linked his fingers with Kai knowing the older boy had a slight fear of heights. "Thanks." Kai whispered smiling. "No probs!" Tyson replied squeezing Kais hand. Once the ride began, it took them up higher and higher, but slowly. Once it reached its full height, the ride really kicked off. "Ahh." Kai cried as the ride suddenly sped up, doing all sorts of loops and rolls.

After a few seconds, the boys adjusted to the ride and were yelling out at the fun they were having. Once they got off the ride, the bladers had to go through a shop. They noticed that their pictures had been taken during the ride. "Oh great… hey it doesn't actually look that bad." Kai muttered He and Tyson were laughing and had their hands up, their fingers still entwined.

"Aww can we get it koi, it's a sweet picture." Tyson asked. "Sure, I like it too." Kai replied giving the money to Tyson. "Hey Rei, did you get yours?" Kai asked the raven haired teen in front of him. "Yeah, were getting it, I look pretty daft though heh." Rei said. Once Max had paid for the picture Kai took a look. Rei looked as though he was about to be hit by a car whilst Max was laughing. "It doesn't look that bad Rei Rei!" Max said cutely.

He and Tyson told Kai and Rei to wait by the food stall whilst they put the pictures in their locker. Kai and Rei sat on a bench, "You really love him don't you. It's nice the way you do everything for him, and you two really care for each other." Rei spoke lightly. "Yeah, he means the world to me. I hope to stay with him the rest of my life!" Kai replied softly, staring at the floor.

"KAI!" a shout was heard, from Tyson nonetheless. He ran over and kissed Kai on the lips, sitting in the other boy's lap. "That was quick." Kai said "hehe were good right? Erm, so what do you want to go on next guys?" Tyson asked curiously. "Hmm what's say we head to that ride over there called slammer. It looks pretty scary." Rei replied.

Once they got to the ride, there was no queue so they got straight on it. "Oh my god look at these harnesses, they're well scary." Tyson said. The harnesses went over your shoulders then stopped halfway to your elbow, and they had one that went across your waist. "Yeah and if the locking system went wrong, we would all die haha." Rei included grinning. Tyson shivered then grabbed Kai's hand.

There were two giant paddles with lots of seats, that rotated 360 degrees backwards and forwards. First they were taken up 105 feet in the air. As their faces confronted the clouds they were flipped over to be slam-dunked towards the ground in an intense 30mph fall only to swooped skywards again, just before it repeated, hurtling towards the ground.

When the ride finally came to a stop, the boys let out a long sigh as it was quite a scary ride. "Wow, that was intense." Kai said. Tyson still had his hand in a vice like grip. "Ty you can let go now lover." Kai murmured into the younger teen's ear. "Wicked, let's go again!" Max cried out. The others shook their heads smiling at the blond's enthusiasm, but agreed not to go on again.

"Maybe later Maxi." Rei said as they all climbed off the ride. The blond agreed then followed the others to the next ride. Once it started getting darker the boys went on one more ride before they had to meet the girls and get something to eat. The only ride all the bladers hadn't been on was one called stealth. It was the tallest ride around at a height of 205 ft. It shot up at a high speed then flew down a vertical drop.

The bladers had decided to go on that when it got dark. Meanwhile with the girls, they had decided to go on one of the water rides first, so they ended up soaked. But at least they had a good picture of them all. "I don't usually like being wet, but this is so fun!" Mariah stated, ringing out her hair. "I know, I feel the same hehe!" Emily said.

They started having a conversation on the scariest ride and all came to the conclusion that it was stealth, even though they hadn't been on it. The girls decided to go to the toilets to dry their hair with the hand dryers and, just too dry altogether. "What should we go on next? I love it here." Mariah asked. "Well we can't go in any of the horror mazes because we agreed with the boys to go in with them. They just want to watch us scream" Matilda said the others laughed because she was right.

"Can we go on that… erm, Nemesis Inferno I think it's called?" Hillary asked. "Yeah let's go on that, it is called that." Emily replied. They decided to go on the speedy roller coaster after they finished drying out. They had to walk to the other side of the park to get to it and saw some of the other scary rides on the way. "Wow look at that one, what about that one. Ahh look at that one!" Matilda said, watching the rides they walked past.

"I feel like getting candy floss" Emily said. The others agreed so they all got a bucket of the pink fluff to share then went on the roller coaster. The girls spent the rest of the day going on various rides but not stealth or the horror mazes. One other thing they did go on was the rope ladder stall. Hillary decided to go on it and kept falling off. The others found it hilarious and were on the floor laughing at her. They had a few attempts then gave up, still laughing their asses off.

They went to one called X – no way out which was supposed to be scary. The queue was quite long for that ride as people wanted to ride on it. "It's supposed to be a roller coaster that goes round in the pitch black. But it doesn't go upside down. Still sounds scary to me hehe." Tyson told the others, hugging Kai's arm. The two tone hired boy glanced up at Tyson grinning, "Yeah and you're probably gonna cry."

Kai stated trying to wind his lover up. "Yeah sure I will koi. More like you will be pissing your self and clinging to me screeching, save me Ty!" Tyson argued giving Max a high five. "Hah you got scorched." Max said laughing. Kai rolled his eyes, smirking. "No, it's likelier I'll be trying to make out with you in the darkness, haha." Kai replied winking. Tyson blushed but said "Knowing you, you probably would."

They were in the queue for a little longer, Tyson and Kai arguing on what would happen on the ride. Tyson and Kai's argument was so heated that they didn't realise they had to get on the ride, until Max gave them a hard shove making them both fall in the seats of the ride. "Ouch Maxi, we were goin to get in ya know." Tyson said. Max rolled his eyes, and then got in the seats in front of the two bickering teens.

"They are such a pair." Rei said, Max agreed laughing lightly. The boys came off the ride laughing together. "That was so scary when the ride just stopped, I thought it was stuck." Max said still clinging to Rei's arm for his life. They joked about it for a while whilst they walked to meet the girls. "Wow." Tyson randomly said. Max and Rei were walking slightly ahead and Tyson was walking beside Kai.

"Wow what?" kai asked staring at his lover curiously. "We've been together for two years and a couple of months now, it's really… amazing. Our relationship has lasted so long and it's still passionate." Tyson claimed squeezing Kai's hand. "Heh, I know. And you know I still love you and always will!" Kai included. "Of course. Because I feel the same way koi." Tyson replied leaning down slightly to kiss Kai lovingly but quickly.

"Hurry up you two!" Rei called behind. Tyson laughed lightly then dragged Kai to the other two boys. "What were you two up to this time?" Max complained laughing a little. "We were just talking about being together for two years and a couple of months. Long huh?" Tyson replied. "Whoa that's ages. I can still remember when you two got together." Max almost shouted from his surprise.

**(Flashback)** _'Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny and Hillary were all ice skating together. "Man this rink is huge." Tyson said looking around. Kai was tying his skates up for him. "I still can't believe you never told me you could ice skate. You even have your own hockey skates, they're so cool." Tyson awed. "I used to play ice hockey in Russia for a little while, when I got away from the abbey._

_" Kai replied. The others were already on the ice, Max kept slipping over and the others __could just about do one lap. It was a night session so it was like a disco with loud music, flashing lights and a lot of people. After a couple of hours of skating the speed session started. This was where people with hockey skates could go around as fast as they could for a few minutes, until everyone else got back on. _

_Tyson watched as Kai shot around the ice rink really fast, dodging the slower people. The bladebreakers all commented on how talented he was. After a couple of minutes some stupid guy got jealous of Kai and decided to trip him up for a laugh. The boy turned around and went as fast as he could in the wrong direction. Once he saw Kai, he shot past and kicked Kai's leg, sending the boy flying across the floor. _

_As Kai skidded across the rink he tripped three people over, before his head came in contact with the hard wall knocking him out. The other people were told to get off and the boy, who was caught tripping Kai, was thrown out of the ice rink. Tyson who was in tears thinking Kai was severely hurt, ice skated over as fast as he could. _

_There were medics there that had just put Kai on a stretcher. "Leave kid, were dealing with it." One argued. "No, please, I'm his best friend." Tyson cried. They agreed to let him go with them, and then took Kai to a room. They checked him over to make sure he was o.k., and then left him to recover. "K…Kai, are you o.k.?" Tyson asked when Kai stirred. _

_"Ty? Yeah I'm o.k. just feel a little light headed is all." Kai replied reaching out to hold Tyson's hand. __"__God if I fucking saw that boy, I'd fucking KILL him." Tyson growled. He was pissed off that someone had hurt HIS Kai. "Ty, I...I love you." Kai said, tears streaming down his face. He turned away letting go of the bluenetts hand. "Kai, Oh… gods. I love you too." Tyson cried launching onto Kai laughing wholeheartedly. _

_Kai started laughing lightly too. Dazed that Tyson actually liked him. Then the rest of the bladebreakers walked in and witnessed Tyson cupping Kai's chin then passionately kissing the boy. Tyson let his tongue slid along Kai's lips waiting for the duel haired teen to open them. _

_Kai replied by parting his lips slowly, tasting and running his tongue along Tyson's as it entered his mouth. Kai moaned into the kiss then deepened it by tilting his head more and thrusting his hands into Tyson's hair. When they finished their kiss, the rest of the bladebreakers started clapping and lightly laughing, because the two were finally together.'_ **(End Flashback)**

Tyson was so consumed in his flashback that he didn't notice they had arrived at the pizza hut. "Ty, were here." Kais told the stormy eyed teen, waving a hand in front of the bluenetts face. "Hehe sorry Kai, I was off in my own world there." He muttered, blushing. Kai ruffled the younger boy's hair then pulled him to the pizza hut. It was seven pounds to get in, but you had an all you can eat buffet.

Once they had got their food, the bladers spotted the girls, and then went to sit by them. "So how has your day been ladies?" Tyson asked grinning. The girls then began to rant about how good their day was and that they kept falling off the rope ladder. The boys laughed at their crazy stories then began a discussion on how good their time had been.

Just as they finished telling the girls about it, Tyson and Kai started another argument about the ride that was in the dark. "But you did scream Kai, I heard you." "Tyson you were the one screaming, you little liar!" "Haha its o.k. Kai I understand you were scared." Kai glared at the younger boy not speaking. "Aw come on Kai I was joking, I did scream really." Tyson admitted.

Kai smiled then continued to eat his food. Once they were done, the bladers **(let's pretend Hillary counts as a blader)** went to one of the mazes. "These mazes are only here on fright nights because of Halloween." Rei said. They were in the queue for longer than the other places because it was night and dark **(the park is popular then)**. "Hey did you know, Tyson and Kai have been together for two and a half years?" Max stated as a question.

"Really, how sweet, you know you two should get married." The girls cooed making Tyson and Kai both blush. "Hehe they're right you know. You two are inseparable anyway." Rei included. Kai smiled and Tyson put his arms around Kai's waist, kissing the boys neck lovingly. "Maybe someday guys, maybe someday." Tyson muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

When they reached the end of the queue the bladers were told to hold onto each others shoulders and then follow the path around the maze. **(It's not the kind of maze where you get lost or find the middle. It's like a one way route.)** "Its supposed to be really scary but the scariest is the one called asylum." Hillary read from the leaflet. "The actors playing dead people and psychos touch you so it makes it scary." Emily included matter-of-factly.

They began to walk through the maze which was almost pitch black, and were confronted with a zombie looking thing "Ah they look so real." Max cried. The girls were clinging onto each others shoulders for their lives. The said zombie got up and launched at Mariah sniffing her hair then ran at the others. "Ahh!" They screamed. There was fake but real looking blood up the walls.

They continued through the maze, all of them looking so real and scary. When they got to one where they couldn't see any one. Suddenly Kai screamed as loud as he could then bolted ahead losing everyone. "Kai?" Tyson called, he was now leading the others. They soon found out what shocked him so much, when a loud cry was heard then something grabbed at their legs hissing and growling. Matilda took one look at its mauled face then also ran off.

Once they found their way out, the other bladers noticed Kai sitting down looking terrified but trying not to show. "God damn." He breathed out, shaking. Matilda was crying and the girls were trying to calm her down. "Kai love? Its o.k. now. Are you alright?" Tyson asked worriedly. "I…I'm o.k. it just r…reminded me of the abbey." Kai stuttered whispering into Tyson's ear.

The bluenett kissed him on the head. Kai started laughing. "These things are good, where's the next one?" He asked. Tyson cracked up slapping Kai upside the head lightly. "Baka… I love you." Tyson said to his boyfriend hugging him which Kai returned with as much love. The girls went over to the boys then asked if they should all go to the asylum. "Yeah lets go." Kai said, getting up and pulling Tyson along.

"This one is the same but the whole place is strobe lighted and it's more like a maze than the last. It's supposed to be way scarier than the last, with sirens as the background noise. Freaky." Rei said, reading the booklet. Once again they had to hold onto each others shoulders to go inside. "Oh god, it is scary." Matilda cried.

You could see hardly anything as there was strobe lighting that didn't stop, and there were smoke effects that made it harder to see. They had to try to find their way around the large fences, with people that looked deathly and horrible creeping up on them. Because of the strobe lighting it looked as though they were slowly getting nearer and further. Tyson was holding onto Kai to stop the older teen being so scared and the girls and Max were all in tears.

There were also people on top of the fences and they would leap down and touch you. There was a woman on a table covered in 'blood' and she stared Tyson down as he watched her. The bladers got lost and couldn't find the next passage. Eventually they found their way out through the doors and away from the place that seemed like another world. "Shit, I've never been so scared in my life." Tyson said.

He and Kai were hugging each other trying to calm their nerves. The others were too scared to talk but nodded their heads. Once they all calmed down and the girls and Max stopped crying, the bladers went to the roller coasters. "That was creepy but amazing at the same time hehe." Max said. "Yeah tell me about it Maxi." Rei agreed.

Once they went on a few more rides, they all decided to go on the biggest ride in Europe… stealth. "God it looks so scary. And it's HUGE." Mariah said "Yeah, we might pass out from the force, it is 80mph." Emily said worriedly. They waited patiently in the queue to get on the ride and when their chance came they had to sit at the back.

"Ow every ride is scarier at the back because it whips you around more." Max sulked but got on anyway. They waited for the ride to start, all were shitting themselves. Tyson and Kai were holding hands bracing themselves for when it suddenly shoots off. He countdown began it chanted "3, 2, 1, go, go, go." Then it sped like a lightning bolt down the tiny runway, then up towards the sky vertically at 80mph to 205feet.

It then went over and for a second you could see how high you were, it then dived at a high speed and plummeted towards the ground from that height. It then went over another bend very fast then slowed to a stop. The bladers were breath taken. "OH, MY, GOD. THAT WAS FUCKING WICKED!" Tyson shouted, all the others agreed with them.

They started a conversation about how cool it was even though it only lasted like ten seconds. "Man that was such a good ride." Kai said grinning like a maniac. They got off the ride and felt slightly dizzy for a minute or two. Then went deciding they would go on a water ride, considering the park was shutting in an hour. "I bag back seat!" Tyson and Max shouted in unison.

Once they were on the ride called tidal wave they waited for it to go up. The boat ride climbed up to 85foot then went around a small bend, diving in to the water below sending a huge tidal wave smashing into anyone nearby, mostly the people in the boat. **(The ride gets you so wet, NOTHING is dry lol. And if you stand near it, the force can sometimes knock you over hehe.) **

"Ahh!" The bladers cried, the water was icy cold and it swamped them. "Haha haha." Tyson and Max burst out laughing. When they got off the ride they had to waddle as they were so wet. They wanted to go on again but Tyson and Max went to get candy floss so they had to wait. "Well pass on this one hehe." Hillary said for the girls. They decided to watch instead.

When Max and Tyson went back, they were already totally hyper. "God there must be so many E – numbers in there hehe." Emily stated to the laughing boys. "They look completely drunk to me, though they aren't." Kai said, holding back his laughter. His face was blue from the blue face paint that had run from the water.

"Were waiting off too o.k.?" Kai said for him and Rei. Tyson and Max said o.k. then ran to catch the next ride. "You realise they will most likely be on there for about six pr more turns!" Matilda said. "We know hehe." Rei replied. The girls laughed. "If ya wanna be my lover, you've gotta get with my friends!" They screamed from the top of the ride then it shot down to the water.

"What a time to be singing hehe, they are over hyper. You can hear them down here. Random song choice too." Hillary said, the others laughed. On their second go, "Oh I wish I was a punk rocker, with flowers in my hair." They screamed the next tune, shooting towards the water. On their next go they were shouting "Lets do the time warp again, lets do the time warp again!" And doing the dance to the song.

By this time, the other bladers were cracking up almost rolling on the floor with laughter. They went round once more and their next song "I'm travelin at the speed of light I'm gonna make a supersonic man outta you, don't stop me now, I'm havin such a good time, I'm havin a ball, don't stop me now, if ya wanna have a good time, just give me a call…" They were cut off by the water.

Kai was laughing so hard he thought he was going to throw up so he told them both to get off. Because the boys had so much fun and decided they wanted to 'dry' they decided to go on stealth again to get rid of the water and to have more fun. "You two are fucking crazy!" Kai told his lover. "Oh, crazy for you baby." Tyson replied, pushing Kai to a wall and kissing him hard on the lips.

"I want you Kai, screaming my name, like always!" Tyson moaned into Kai's ear, but everyone heard. "God you two, get a room. Ty you're terrible when you're hyper." Rei said, pulling the two apart. Kai was grinning and Tyson just said "You know it." Then began laughing with Max. Once they were at stealth again, there was no queue at all. They got straight onto the ride and buckled up to go. Max and Tyson shouted out together with the countdown…

"3, 2, 1, go, go, go!" Then were pulled into their seats as the ride sky - rocketed. They did that two more times until they were kicked off the ride as the park was shutting. "Now were gonna have pneumonia hehe." Mariah said. "No we won't if we go back and get dry straight away." Kai mentioned.

As they were walking back, they had a conversation on how cool their day had been and that it was a shame Kenny wasn't there. "Yeah he would have been so scared of all the zombie guys in the mazes haha." Tyson said. He nuzzled his nose into Kai's neck as they waited for their cab, inhaling his lovers scent. "I love you Kai, thanks for making this wonderful day out possible." Tyson told his boyfriend. Kai kissed him on the lips saying it was o.k.

"Yeah thanks Kai, we really have had fun tonight and maybe we can all go again someday, but not make you pay of course." Hillary said. "It's nothing really, but yeah we'll come again, I had loads of fun too." Kai said, leaning his head on Tyson's shoulder and yawning cutely. "Aw love, are you sleepy now?" Tyson asked already knowing the answer.

Kai nodded almost falling asleep on him. "Hey look love, the cabs are here." He murmured pointing at the two taxis. Once they were in, the boys in one, the girls in the other. Kai leant fully on Tyson and soon fell asleep on his lover, curled into his side. "How can he fall asleep, were both soaking." Rei said. But Tyson too had already dropped off like a rock.

Once they were back at the hotel, Tyson carried Kai to their room and said night to the others. He placed Kai on the floor then helped the older teen undress, dry then re – dress for bed. "There you go Koi, nighty night." Tyson said, kissing Kai on the forehead then getting ready himself. "Night Ty." Kai replied drifting off.

Tyson climbed into bed then leant his head on Kai's chest listening to the beat of Kai's heart, letting the soothing sound help him drift off. With Max and Rei, Rei had to carry Max into his room because the boy was being sulky and wouldn't budge, mostly because he was wet. Eventually every one was dressed and drifted off to sleep. Waiting for the next day of their holiday.

**SF:** Well was this a good chappy? This fic is mainly about the boys but it has a lot about the girls in it. Where should the bladers go next? (If you didn't understand anything then look for on If there is a certain somewhere you want them to go in England (If you and I know anywhere), then leave me a review and I will see if I can use the idea. Tyson and Kai get up to no good when they are shopping soon (probs in next chappy) Oo what happens! R&R


	2. Shopping can be fun

**SF: **O.k. chappy 2 is up thank goodness. Please R&R and tell me what you think : D This is the chappy where Tyson and Kai are, hm… lets say getting busy in the fitting rooms hehe. On with the fic and its randomness!! Oh yeah and in my fic boys can get pregnant too (don't ask, I can't be bothered to think of an explanation hehe)

**Warnings: **contains swearing, ooc ness, Lemon, randomness, eventually mpreg, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa, (Kai is uke) and there's sometimes hints of MaRe.

**Summary: **The bladebreakers and a few friends decide on a holiday to England. Romance flies, they visit the sights and cause a lot of trouble as they go along. But what happens when Tyson and Kai are caught doing something they shouldn't in the mall's fitting rooms? And then Kai is found to be pregnant? TyKa

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

Tyson, Max and the girls – 17

Kai and Rei – 18

"Uhh." Tyson moaned as he rolled over and fell out of bed. "Haha, love you should be more careful you know. "Kai said walking over to help his boyfriend up. "Morning. How long have you been up?" Tyson asked, sitting on the bed and rubbing his eyes cutely. "Hm, about two hours, I've already had breakfast and washed too." He replied. "Oh, are the others up yet?"

"Tyson the girls are up, and have done all their girly shit that takes them hours, and have eaten breakfast. Yep everyone's up, even I woke up late today heh." Kai said smiling at Tyson. "Go and shower and I'll meet you in the lobby later I'm going out." Kai murmured, lost in Tyson's eyes. "Hm o.k.… Wait where are we going today, you said meet in the lobby?" Tyson asked, snapping out of his daze. "We agreed to go shopping with the girls because they want to go so bad." Kai replied glaring at the floor.

"Haha, oh lover don't worry. I'll make it fun." Tyson told the older teen, winking. Kai's blush grew even more and he let out a loud moan when Tyson slid his hand down Kai's boxers, gripping his dick, and beginning a slow rhythmic pumping motion. "Oh, Ty. Don't stop." He panted, lying back on the bed. Tyson grinned, "Sorry love not right now, bye." Tyson said, releasing Kai and letting his lover watch him lick the pre cum off his fingers.

"Son of a bitch, what a wan…" Tyson didn't hear the boy as he had turned the shower on. "Hehe." Tyson chuckled. He heard a knock on the door. "Ty, please koi." He heard Kai beg. "It's nothing you can't do your self." Tyson argued, he loved the way Kai wanted him so bad. "But its better when you do it. You're an ass you know that." Kai complained. He banged on the door some more.

Tyson sighed then went over to let Kai in. Tyson had his boxers on but was waiting to rid them for his shower. Kai strolled up to Tyson grinning then kissing the younger boy for a second. "Ow, Kai please lover, I promise I'll make it up to you later." Tyson whined winking at his boyfriend. "Uh. Oh, all right then I guess, see you later then. You shouldn't have turned me on in the first place." Kai complained,

scowling and going out to get changed, leaving Tyson in peace. "Hehe." Tyson giggled. He totally stripped then got into the shower. He hissed in slight pain as it was really hot from running for a little while. "God shopping? Why shopping? Suppose we have to do something for the girls." Tyson murmured whilst washing himself (Mm Tyson in the shower Oo lol).

Max and Rei were in the arcade, it was a little way down the road from the hotel they were in. They were in the bowling alley having a game against each other. "Haha, I'm beating you by thirty two points." Max said laughing. "Ow no fair Maxi I've lived in an isolated village for my whole life, I have only played this twice with you." Rei replied grinning. "Erm, uh, well…" Max trailed off, suddenly Rei scored a strike.

"Yeah! What were you saying about me being so bad Max?" Rei asked jumping up. Max pouted "Oh well I'm still winning hehe and I guess you're not THAT bad." He replied (I don't know what scores you can get so I'm making it up.) "Hey boys, we have to go shopping with the others soon, I hope you're ready." Mariah said walking over to Max and Rei.

"Hey Mariah watchya doin here?" Max asked with a big smile on his face. "I'm here making sure you two know that we're leaving soon, so hurry up and finish your game, then meet us in twenty o.k.?" She questioned. "Uh sure, we'll see you then, bye." Rei replied then went back to attempting to kick Max's ass. "I'll get you this time Max." He growled. "Yeah sure cat boy, bring it on." Max stated, taking his shot.

Back at the hotel, the girls were ready and were waiting downstairs in the lobby together. "What is taking them so long, they are exactly two minutes and thirty three seconds late." Emily said, making the other girls laugh at her time keeping. "Hey ladies, sorry were late. Kai even had to get us because we forgot the time hehe." Max said, running up to them, skidding to a stop.

Kai was following them with a glare on his face "The taxi is out front, where is my little baka?" Kai asked evilly pointing to the door. "Thanks Kai and we don't know where he is." Hillary told the two tone haired boy. "Man Kai koi what's eatin you today?" Tyson said, running to his lover and kissing him.

"Well nothing is now." Kai said, smiling at his boyfriend. The others had already got in the taxis, the girls in one, the boys in the other. Tyson and Kai got into the taxi, and then it drove them to a huge shopping centre called bluewater (I don't know much about). Once there, the bladers got out then went in for a quick look around. (They also obviously pay the drivers every time)

"So what are we all going to do?" Matilda asked. "Well I say we split up. All the girls go shopping, Max and Rei go somewhere and Tyson and I will go elsewhere, yes?" Kai said, but walked off without waiting for a reply. "But wait Kai. Where are we all going to meet?" Hillary said. "Meet at the information desk at 4:00pm its 12:30pm now." Kai replied, dragging Tyson towards the lift.

The others shrugged then left. "Let's go ladies." Emily said walking towards the doors. "Man Rei this is gonna be soo boring." Max said sighing. "No it won't Maxi, because you know what I found out? They have a movie place here. Wanna watch a film?" Rei stated happily. "You bet Rei, you're a genius." Max said then followed Rei to the cinema.

"God I'm so bored." Kai complained. "But Kai don't forget I said I would make it up to you, for that little thing." Tyson said, drawing circles on Kai's chest with his finger and winking at his lover. "Uhh, Ty you turn me on just by talking like that." Kai replied, meaning let's go do this now. Tyson grinned then pulled Kai along. "But where are we going to go love?" Kai asked curious about where they would actually go.

"Easy Kai koi, the fitting rooms hehe." Tyson replied still grinning. "Hm, that's sexy." Kai muttered watching Tyson's ass as they walked. When they arrived at a deserted but large shop, the two boys went straight through, grabbing a couple of random clothes as they went. Going to the fitting rooms to 'try on' some clothes.

Once in there, Tyson hooked the clothes they randomly picked up, and then rammed Kai against the wall, kissing the boy. He thrust his tongue into Kai's mouth, showing the older teen his needs. "Kai, I love you so much, I need you." Tyson breathed out. "Hm I need you too love." Kai rasped.

Tyson moved from Kai's mouth to his neck, kissing and licking it in a slow motion making Kai quietly moan. "Hm someone's happy." Tyson muttered, rubbing his leg between Kai's, feeling his lover's hardness. "You're the same love." Kai murmured Kissing Tyson again. Tyson moaned into the kiss, moving back to Kai's neck.

He licked it some more knowing it was one of Kai's sweet spots, and then went to stripping his older boyfriend. Once they were both rid of their clothes except their boxers, Tyson went to kissing and licking Kai's nipple earning another small moan from the boy. Tyson did the same to the other, feeling Kai stroke his hair lightly.

Tyson got back up then trailed a bunch of feathery soft kisses down Kai's neck, all the way to his navel. "Ty…" Kai almost silently groaned. Tyson was starting to get really turned on by the noises his lover was making. He got up, stripping his and Kai's boxers. "You need to be as quiet as you can love." Tyson whispered into Kai's ear, getting down on his hands and knees, taking Kai's dick into his hot inviting mouth.

He licked from the tip to the base earning a long moan from his boyfriend. "Shh love you don't want people to hear us." Tyson warned, smiling at Kai's dazed and lust filled look. Kai nodded gripping the wall for more support, his hips bucked forwards as Tyson sucked on the tip of his erection teasingly. "Uhh, oh…. Tyson…" Kai moaned.

The bluenett grinned at the effect he was having on his lover, he then took the whole of Kai's penis into his mouth, sucking harder. The younger teen moaned as he tasted Kai's pre cum, sending pleasurable shockwaves up the duel haired blader's body. "TY… TYSON." He quietly cried out, tossing his head back in ecstasy and trying to keep the nose down.

"God, fuck me now lover?" Kai asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Tyson stood up smiling. He wrapped his fingers around Kai's dick and began a rhythmic pumping motion. Kai was about to go over the edge, when Tyson stopped the pleasure filled motion. His fingers were coated with Kai's pre cum. He smiled at the older boy he loved so much.

"Shit, Kai I don't have a condom." Tyson said after a second. Kai's eyes widened then he answered "Ty don't you remember what everyone says, you can't get pregnant on the first time without protection." (People actually say this over here, how stupid ne?) "O.k. Kai I trust you, if you're sure." Tyson replied smiling. Kai nodded then let Tyson lift him up to make things easier.

Kai wrapped his legs around Tyson's waist. "Kai I want you now." Tyson moaned softly into his ear, starting to lick and suck Kai's neck making the boy moan again. Kai took Tyson's fingers and placed them by his entrance, motioning for him to continue. "God, I love you so much Kai." Tyson stated,

whilst pushing a finger inside of his lover, using Kai's pre cum as lubrication. "I…I love you too Ty koi." He replied, moving against Tyson's fingers for more. Once Tyson had three fingers inside of Kai, he began to move them in and out so he could get used to the feeling. "Ahh yes, take me now Ty." Kai pleaded the bluenett.

Kai's hands dove into Tyson's hair stroking it a few times, then gripping it lightly as not to hurt his boyfriend. Tyson removed his fingers, positioning Kai against his throbbing erection. The younger teen placed his hands on Kai's hips, and in one swift movement, pulled him down onto his penis totally filling the other boy.

"Uhhh!" Kai moaned out in pleasure, leaning his head forwards over Tyson's shoulder, hoping no one heard. "Oh Ty don't stop." He quietly whined into his lover's ear and moving his hips. "Ohh god Kai." Tyson softly moaned, licking Kai's neck, showing his love for the duel haired blader. He mentioned for Kai to be quiet then waited another second for him to totally adjust.

Once he was sure Kai was ready, he gently pushed the boy against the wall of the fitting room then began a rhythmic thrusting in and out of his soul mate, tearing moans of pleasure from him. Tyson kissed Kai on the lips swallowing his moans of pure pleasure. Then gently nibbled his lover's bottom lip, never stopping his thrusts,

and when Kai got the idea he opened his mouth. Tyson's tongue slid inside seeking out Kai's tongue. Tyson moaned into the kiss, continuing his thrusts into his boyfriend and licking Kai's tongue with his own, stroking it softly. Tyson broke the kiss off becoming more tired as he pounded into the duel haired blader slightly harder and faster. "God Ty…" Kai panted.

He could tell his and Tyson's orgasm was close as the pleasure was getting more intense. The bluenett decided he wanted Kai screaming out his name, he was too lust filled to remember he was supposed to be quiet. He changed position, continuing his thrusts. He realised he had found what he wanted when Kai screamed out

"AHH, OH TY, GOD YES. UGHN HARDER, YEAH, RIGHT THERE. UHH." "OH GOD KAI, YOU'RE SO HOT." Tyson also cried, pounding into Kai's prostate over and over. They realised they couldn't take anymore of the intense love making. "TYSON!" Kai screamed, coming all over the boy holding him close, throwing his head back.

Kai grabbed the walls for support, knowing Tyson would go weak. When Tyson felt Kai's orgasm, it threw him into oblivion as he came inside Kai filling him, and passionately screaming out his name, slowing his thrusts into his lover. He sunk to the floor, still holding Kai close.

They were both panting hard and had a sheen of sweat across their bodies from the intimate activity. Tyson began kissing Kai softly on the lips showing the boy once more that he loved him, Kai returned them all with just as much love. They felt so content like nothing in the world could go wrong… but they failed to notice the flash during their love making.

"See lover shopping can be fun." Tyson told the boy in his arms. "No shit." Kai replied laughing lightly. "We need to get cleaned up lover, and then we can get a bite to eat yeah?" Tyson asked. "Yeah o.k. put you clothes on, we can sneak to the toilets and lock the main doors, so we can wash off." Kai added. The two boys got changed then looked around in case any people had heard them.

They ran to the toilets when the coast was clear, linking fingers so they could run together. Once in there, they made sure no one was in there then barricaded the main door. They used the sinks to wash themselves up. "I love you Kai koi." Tyson said wrapping his arms around his lover when he was ready. "I love you too Ty." Kai replied turning round to kiss him.

They both decided to go to Mc Donald's together for lunch. Deep down Tyson couldn't help but feel nervous that they didn't use protection, his grandpa told him and Kai always to use it. With the girls, Mariah and Hillary had so many bags, that they had to rent trolleys to carry it all because it was too heavy and there was too much.

Matilda and Emily had a lot of stuff to but the managed as they didn't have an over load. "God, this is quite heavy." Matilda complained. "Don't worry Matie, we have to go home soon. Wow time flies." Emily told the pink haired girl, she giggled at the nickname. "Cool lets get something to eat." Mariah said. They agreed to go to Mc Donald's not knowing that Tyson and Kai were there.

"Hey girls fancy seeing you here, god damn how much shopping do you need. We'll have to get a taxi just for your shopping haha." Tyson said laughing, Kai rolled his eyes grinning at his lover. "Yeah sure. So what did you two do?" Hillary asked, raising an eyebrow. "Erm, things." Tyson said winking at Kai who blushed.

"Ew you two I bet you were up to no good." Hillary complained. "Whatever you've sussed us." Tyson said slapping Kai's ass making his lover blush more. "Haha, stop terrorising him Tyson, we can just leave it." Hillary stated. "Where are max and Rei, we need to go soon?" Mariah randomly questioned.

"Were here, wow looks like we met up a bit earlier than we thought. Me and Maxi went to see some film, it was really scary well anyway let's go home, and we've already eaten, I see you have." Rei said. "Cool lets go then." Tyson said pumping his fist in the air.

They all went home and had dinner organised. They were to dress up and go to a posh restaurant together in London, so they needed to go and get ready. The boys had ordered suits and the girls bought dresses whilst shopping.

**SF:** I know they had a bit of a time skip there but I didn't know what to write about, without it being the most boring thing ever hehe. So was the chappy good? Bad? Please tell me and review : 3 thanks.


	3. Paparazzi and sickness

**SF: **A big thanks to my reviewers! Here's chappy 3 at last!! We soon find out just how annoying the paparazzi really are Oo and poor little Kai gets all sicky : ( Please R&R.

**Warnings: **contains swearing, ooc ness, randomness, some angst, eventually mpreg, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D in my fic boys can get pregnant (don't ask how, I can't be bothered to think of an explanation hehe) In this chappy there is paparazzi bashing ; )

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa, (Kai is uke) and there's sometimes hints of MaRe.

**Summary: **The bladebreakers and a few friends decide on a holiday to England. Romance flies, they visit the sights and cause a lot of trouble as they go along. But what happens when Tyson and Kai are caught doing something they shouldn't in the mall's fitting rooms? And then Kai is found to be pregnant? TyKa

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

Tyson, Max and the girls – 17

Kai and Rei – 18

Tyson was currently at the bottom of the stairs where he had fallen. "Ouch, that hurt, hey stop laughing, why are you laughing at me." He complained, glaring at Kai.

"Tyson what's not to laugh about, you just fell down most of the main stairs in the hotel." The duel haired blader chuckled. The girls were all waiting at the bottom laughing at the bluenet's unfortunate luck.

Rei and max arrived a few minutes later, witnessing Tyson who was still in a heap on the floor. "Haha, good one Ty." Rei told the teen, watching Max help him up. "It's really not that funny." Tyson argued, scowling at his friends.

"Don't worry love were only teasing you, lets go." Kai assured him, linking arms with the younger teen. When they got to the posh looking restaurant, they went in and took their seats roughly in the middle of the crowded place.

"Mm, I'm gonna have a bit of everything, what bout you guys." Tyson said, his stomach growling. "I'll ha…" Mariah was cut off as the bladers were suddenly ambushed by journalists and news reporters.

"Ahhh, the damn paparazzi." Tyson cried, as the reporters bombarded them with questions. "Is it true that Kai Hiwatari is pregnant?" Once screamed.

Tyson and Kai blushed red furiously as all the strangers kept yelling the same things at them. "Do you have frequent sex?" Another bellowed. "WHA? GO AWAY, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." Tyson shouted, he was red from embarrassment.

The other bladers looked shocked at the questions being asked. "Do you want to start a family?" Another voice questioned. "Crap we need to leave here, see ya later guys, see ya at the hotel." Tyson spoke,

grabbing Kai's hand then running away. "There they go, catch then." Someone cried. When the crowd was gone the girls sighed whilst Max and Rei shook their heads.

"Those two attract so much attention. I wonder what made the paparazzi lot say those things." Hillary muttered to the group. "Oh well lets order and see them later." Max said, looking through the menu.

The others shrugged then complied, also looking at the menu. "Ahh, Kai down there." Tyson panted, throwing Kai into an alley way. "Whoa." The older teen cried as he was pushed over.

"Shh." Tyson whispered, placing a hand over kai's mouth. They watched as the small crowd ran passed them. "Whew that was close." Tyson breathed, removing his hand. "Yeah, too close." Kai replied.

He got up pulling his lover with him, "What was that even about?" He complained to the bluenet, glaring at the floor. "I don't know but who cares, what do you wanna do now?" Tyson replied, playing with Kai's fingers.

"I don't know, how bout a movie?" He asked. "Sounds good to me lets go find one." The younger boy replied, walking out from the alley. "What? Look." Tyson said, pointing to the cinema across the road.

Kai grinned then walked in its direction, Tyson following. It wasn't a smart move as the second they walked through the doors of the movies, they were swamped by (You guessed it) the paparazzi.

"Leave us alone, you annoying sons of bitches." Tyson screamed at them. "If you don't go away I'll let out dragoon and he'll maul you." The bluenet threatened, however it didn't work.

He glanced over at Kai noticing the look of discomfort and fright on the poor teens face. He noticed the boy was starting to have a panic attack as he was shaking, breathing quite fast, and sweating,

he could also feel Kai's rapid heart beat, as he was leaning against the teen. Tyson knew how much he hated small spaces, especially crowds, he wasn't the most sociable person around.

"GOT TO GO." Tyson howled, grabbing his lover around the waist, and then pushing through the evil crowd, to get his frightened boyfriend away. He yanked Kai along then kicked open a fire exit open,

rushing out and down another deserted alley way. "Kai, breathe. Look at me and take, slow deep breaths. There's no one here but us, there is a way out of here." Tyson said, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

He and Tyson were sitting on the floor, he was clutching at Tyson's shirt trying to calm himself. He stopped sweating and deepened his breathing as much as he could, but was still shaking and had a fast heart beat.

"Th…Thanks Ty." He breathed out, resting his head on the teens shoulder. "It's ok koi, just take it easy." Tyson muttered, into Kai's ear soothingly. Tyson was the only person that knew when Kai was a child,

he was caught up in a riot and was nearly killed, and it left him scarred with claustrophobia for the rest of his life. So if he ever got caught up in crowds he tried to hide it but was in fact petrified.

"Kai you need to stop worrying, I'll protect you, promise." Tyson vowed, leaning down to kiss Kai's head. The duel haired blader nodded, trying to stop shaking as much. After another few minuets of Tyson talking to Kai, trying to soothe him, they decided to go.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked, realising his lover had stopped shaking. "Yeah a lot thanks." He replied, linking fingers with his koi. "Well the cinema is a no go. Where else?" Tyson questioned,

swinging his and Kai's hands back and fourth. "Uh… the park?" He tried (I'm kinda re making London hehe, lets just pretend where everything is). "Ok then." Came the happy reply.

The two boys walked hand in hand down the long path, through the almost empty park. There were a couple of other lovers there taking a walk too. Tyson lead Kai over to a small lake where there were swans, swimming around.

"Aw, bless." Kai cooed, watching the beautiful birds swim around. "Haha, going soft my old captain?" Tyson asked winking. Kai glared at the boy, but it turned in to a smile knowing his boyfriend was joking.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but look over there. They want you." A person told the two bladers pointing to the paparazzi. "For god sake! Uh thank you." He replied to the person before running away,

dragging Kai along with him. The reporters began catching up. "Why do they want the story so bad?" Tyson asked no one in particular. "Ty I feel sick." Kai said, slowing down and bending over.

"KAI!" Tyson shouted, jogging back to help his lover. "We need to go…" He trailed, Kai did look sick. The bluenet scanned the area, "In there. You stay in there, I will talk to those fucking reporters." He told the other teen, pointing to a bar. Kai nodded then walked in, heading for the toilets.

The reporters eventually came to a stop, circling Tyson like he was their pray. "SHUT UP, I'LL ANSWER ONE AT A TIME. OR NOT AT ALL." He screamed over all the noise. To his luck, they actually shut up, he breathed a sigh _'They must really want this story.'_ He thought.

"Ok you first." He said pointing to someone in the crowd. "Is it true that you're gay?" she asked, everyone faced her. "No I'm not, I've only been going out with Kai for two years and a few months, someone get rid of her." He complained.

They weren't getting anywhere. He pointed at someone else, "What would you do if Kai got pregnant?" The man asked. "That is a good question. I would stand by him all the way of course.

But there's no need to since he isn't." He answered. "So he isn't pregnant, that's what we all want to know." Another voice shouted, this caused everyone else to start shouting again.

"No he isn't, so will you all please just leave?" Tyson growled at the crazy reporters, they were wasting his valuable time. "But we heard you slept with him, and made him pregnant." They insisted. "NO." Tyson shouted at them.

Suddenly someone rushed out of the bar. "THE Kai Hiwatari is being sick everywhere." They girl cried out. Tyson stared in shock as the paparazzi shot inside the bar to investigate the scene.

"No Kai." Tyson murmured running inside, there was so many people that there was no way he could get to his lover. "No, there are too many people; I promised Kai I'd keep him safe." He whined to himself.

He tried to push in again, hearing questions being thrown at his boyfriend. "LEAVE HIM BE." Tyson screamed over the crowd, he could see over some people's heads that Kai was going into a panic attack.

"NO." Tyson cried out. He heard more questions being shot at the boy, and then a loud scream was heard throughout the bar and everything went silent, save Tyson's screaming for people to piss off out of the way.

Most people parted letting the bluenet through, Kai was there on the floor having a small seizure. "Call an ambulance NOW." Tyson ordered, trying to call Kai, and bring him to.

Tyson was really pissed off; the reporters were attempting to take pictures of Kai in the state he was in. The poor teen was covered in sick and was having a fit from too much panicking.

Then Tyson snapped, he turned around just as a reporter was about to take a picture, smacking the man, earning a cracking sound from the guys nose, blood coming from it as he cried out in pain.

"THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU." He screamed grabbing a bottle off the side ready to strike, tears pouring down his face knowing it would be all over the news,

and Kai would be distraught over the issue. The ambulance arrived a second later and no more pictures were taken after the attack.

Tyson got into the ambulance after getting rid of the broken bottle, along with the man as his nose needed attention. Tyson glared at him the whole way. "If this gets out, I will personally kill you,

enough damage has been done. I'm sorry about your nose but you need to understand that I'm just protecting my lover, just as your doing your job." He apologised, wiping his tears.

"It's ok. I understand your feelings, I had to hurt someone to protect the one I love once. You must feel pretty bad right now ne? He's in pretty bad condition. I can write a good story on this you know, Tyson protects his lover as paparazzi over panic him." He started.

"If you must but, if there is anything I don't like, your head will be on a platter, and yeah I am upset, Kai means everything to me and I let him down. I shouldn't have left him alone, then this wouldn't have happened." He said,

and then began crying again. He was holding his boyfriends hand as tightly as he could. "Don't worry Mr Granger he will be fine, just one or two nights in hospital ok?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah ok." The bluenet replied, sniffing lightly. They got to the hospital a little while later and Kai was looking slightly better, but not much. He was wheeled into a room, one that Tyson wasn't allowed in, why the medics checked him over.

Since the teen was there alone and beside a pay phone, he decided to call his friends. He tried Hillary's mobile because he had cried down the phone to her before, and she understood him.

'Shes like a sister to me, she will always understand and be there for me.' He thought. There were tears sliding down his face. The reporter guy had left some time ago, apologising to Tyson once more.

"H…Hills? I…It's T…Ty. I…" He tried before bursting out in tears. "Shh Tyson its ok, take your time, what's wrong honey?" She soothed down the line. "K…Kai, he… he's in Th…the hos…pital, in the hospital." He chocked out.

"Oh My god Ty please hold on we'll be right down, it's the one nearest the restaurant yes?" She asked worriedly. "Y…Ye…s." He hiccupped then hung up. "Kai's in hospital, I didn't ask why but Ty is in hysterics." Hillary told the shocked bladers.

A few minutes they turned up at the hospital, worried looks on their faces. Hillary spotted Tyson straight away, running over to the boy, he was curled upon his seat crying.

She wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry on her. "Shh it's ok Ty." She whispered, rubbing the boys back. "I…I couldn't p…protect him… Hills." He cried into her shoulder.

"Be quiet Ty. If I know you the way I do, I'd say you put up a pretty good fight first." She told the broken teen. Tyson fell asleep a little while after knowing that Kai was probably, like Hillary said, ok.

"Excuse me what happened to him?" She asked a doctor who walked out of the room. "He came in after a severe panic attack. He was also having a fit and threw up, he needs to stay here for a bit." The doctor replied, walking away.

"You may see him, if you wish." He called over his shoulder. "Ty?" She called the boy, lightly shaking him. Tyson bolted upright, "Is it Kai." He groggily asked.

"Yeah we can go and see him now." She informed him. The boy got up and dashed to the room, almost walking into the door as he did. He slowly entered, walking over to Kai.

The room was darkish but there was a small bedside lamp on. Kai was awake but was still lying down. "Kai I'm so sorry I didn't protect you enough. Are you ok love?" Tyson asked, he was worried that Kai didn't like him for not helping more.

"I'm better love, still a bit scared though. You did protect me Ty, I could hear you shouting for me, and the doctors told me that you broke some guy's nose trying to protect me. I love you so much." Kai replied smiling.

He waved the others in and told Tyson to lay on the bed next to him, but not to get under the covers in case a doctor or nurse came along. Kai hugged Tyson around the waist nuzzling the boy's neck. Tyson had his own arms wrapped around Kai in a protective way.

"I will never let anyone near you again!" He growled, kissing Kai on the cheek. "Haha ok Ty. They said all that is wrong with me is the fright, other than that I'm ok. It was just the attack that made me ill." He told the bluenet. "That's ok then, I thought there was something wrong, I was getting so worried." T6son breathed.

Kai could tell how tired Tyson was getting, "Ty love please go home and rest." Kai asked the younger teen already knowing the answer. "No way Kai, I'm not leaving you here all alone.

Besides I'd be alone too, in a cold bed." Tyson whined, snuggling closer to his koi. Kai rolled his eyes, "Do you think they'd let you stay here?" he questioned the others. "Well they do have a visitor's part where they can stay, but it costs." Emily spoke.

"Will you all stay there, I'll pay of course?" He asked. A small argument went on about Kai paying, but in the end, the bladers decided to stay.

"See you in the morning Kai, I love you." Tyson murmured kissing Kai passionately on the lips, making Kai part his own to allow his tongue inside. Kai moaned, rubbing his tongue against Tyson's in a suggestive manor,

but pulling away, so his boyfriend could leave. "I love you too." He replied. Blowing a kiss, watching as Tyson caught it then waved, closing the door behind him. Kai turned over,

'Thank god I used that mouth wash a second ago hehe.' Kai chuckled in his mind. The feeling of sickness only just going away. He soon fell asleep having dreams of his lover, Tyson doing the same.

**SF:** So was that good? Aww Ty was trying to protect Kai so bad, bless him. Well please review so I can write the next chappy soon ; )


End file.
